


Guardian Profiles

by agent_ontario



Series: Alpha and Orion [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, because it was my first time trying to format on AO3, first chapter was a nightmare to format, i seriously don't know what tags to add, i think from now on it will be less of a nightmare. . ., just? read it? and you'll understand, nothin' to see here. . .
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: The profiles of assorted Guardians from the Vanguard Database. Nothing too spoilery about said Guardians.





	1. Arca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I try to fix that second / / Y - put it in it's own line - it just stays where it is. . . Help?

/ / _Accessing Vanguard Database_. . .  
/ / _Vanguard Database Accessed_.  
/ / _Search? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / _Please Enter Search Criteria_  
/ / Hunter; Gunslinger  
/ / _There Are 6,753 Articles That Match Your Search. Refine Criteria? Y/N_ / / Y  
/ / Female; Hunter; Gunslinger; W/ Fireteam; Active  
/ / _There Are 3,678 Articles That Match Your Search. Refine Criteria? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / Female Human Hunter; Gunslinger; W/ Fireteam; Active Duty  
/ / _There Are 1,521 Articles That Match Your Search. Refine Criteria? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / List Articles Alphabetically  
/ / _Article Arca Has Been Selected_  
/ / _Sub Articles: Kingdom Come (weapon); Sweetheart Sundance (jumpship); Training; Past Engagements_  
/ / Open Sub Article Kingdom Come (weapon)  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Kingdom Come (weapon)_  
/ / _The Sub Article Reads As Follows_  
> > Kingdom Come is a personalized handcannon owned by Gunslinger Hunter Arca, and created with the help of Tower Gunsmith Banshee-44.

> > Flavour Text: "See, I lay a chosen and precious cornerstone, and the one who trusts in him will never be put to shame." 1st Peter 2:6, The Bible (pre Golden Age religious book).

> > Perks: Unknown.

/ / Open Sub Article Sweetheart Sundance (jumpship)  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Sweetheart Sundance (jumpship)_  
/ / _The Sub Article Reads As Follows_  
> > The Sweetheart Sundance is an upgraded Arcadia-class jumpship owned and customized by Gunslinger Hunter Arca.

> > Flavour Text: "She's no sweetheart, and she's got two left feet - so to speak." ~ Tower Shipwright to Arca, on her jumpship before its upgrades.

> > Perks: Unknown.

/ / Open Sub Article Training  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Training_  
> > Bladedancer discipline, wilderness survival, combat, and weapons training under Bladedancer Hunter Cedric.

> > Gunslinger discipline under Gunslinger Hunter Shin Malphur (assisted by Arcstrider Hunter Calliope).

> > Nightstalker discipline under Nightstalker Hunter Tevis (assisted by Nightstalker Hunter Theron).

> > Flight lessons under Tower Shipwright.

/ / Open Sub Article Past Engagements  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Past Engagements_  
> > Battle of Six Fronts

> > Battle of Twilight Gap

> > Battle of Burning Lake

> > Great Disaster

> > Taken War  
/ / Log out  
/ / _Logging out. . . Logged out. Thank you for using the Vanguard Database for all your information needs!_


	2. Cedric

/ / _Accessing Vanguard Database_. . .  
/ / _Vanguard Database Accessed_.  
/ / _Search? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / _Please Enter Search Criteria_  
/ / Hunter; Bladedancer  
/ / _There Are 2,640 Articles That Match Your Search. Refine Criteria? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / Male; Hunter; Bladedancer; Active  
/ / _There Are 1,423 Articles That Match Your Search. Refine Criteria? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / Male Human Hunter; Bladedancer; Active Duty  
/ / _There Are 530 Articles That Match Your Search. Refine Criteria? Y/N_  
/ / Y  
/ / List Articles Alphabetically  
/ / _Article Cedric Has Been Selected_  
/ / _Sub Articles: The Ranger (weapon); Ole Reliable (weapon); Training; Past Engagements_  
/ / Open Sub Article The Ranger (weapon)  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article The Ranger (weapon)_  
/ / _The Sub Article Reads As Follows_  
> > The Ranger is a handcannon owned and created by Bladedancer Hunter Cedric.

> > Flavour Text: Not all who wander are lost.

> > Perks: Unknown.

/ / Open Sub Article Ole Reliable (weapon)  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Ole Reliable (weapon)_  
/ / _The Sub Article Reads As Follows_  
> > A shotgun from the Golden Age, found by Cedric shortly after his revival.

> > Flavour Text: A downright ancient weapon, still working after centuries.

> > Perks: Unknown.

/ / Open Sub Article Training  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Training_

> > Self-taught in combat, wilderness survival, weapons training, and Bladedancer discipline.

/ / Open Sub Article Past Engagements  
/ / _Complying; Opening Sub Article Past Engagements_  
/ / _[Error] This Sub Article is Empty_  
/ / Log out  
/ / _Logging out. . . Logged out. Thank you for using the Vanguard Database for all your information needs!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record I imagine Ole Reliable to be the Halo shotgun. Not that it actually is, though I suppose it's not out of the question.


End file.
